A Love That Will Last
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: Song ficlet Set directly after EW, Heero and Relena love each other but know they can never be together. Relena urges Heero to go to the boy who loves him...who is it? Shounen Ai.


Oookay. . . I haven't written in a while because I was kind of in a funk for a while after my grandmother died in Feb and my dog had to be put down in April, so this is the first fic I've started and completed since then and don't worry, it isn't depressing, I don't think... It's probably pretty lame, I'm not sure I accomplished what I intended to do with it, but I hope you like it. And non-Relena fans, please forgive me but I'm making her nice, just take heart in the fact she doesn't end up with Heero.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers from my other fics, I'm still getting reviews on them and I really, really appreciate all your comments. Thank you.  
  
Title: A Love That Will Last  
  
Author: Kohaku  
  
Pairing: Mutual unrequited 1+R, 1+? (It's a surprise)  
  
Archive: Anime-Zing! Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, others please ask first.  
  
Warnings: umm. . .mentioned shounen ai, maybe a little sap?  
  
Notes: Takes place at the end of EW. Heero loves Relena but leaves. Song 'I will always love you' by Dolly Parton.  
  
*Lyrics*  
  
"Speech"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero packed his bag, preparing to leave while Relena stood at the door watching him, neither saying anything. They both already knew that it would be impossible for Heero to stay, both wished it wasn't.  
  
*If I should stay, I would only be in your way And so I'll go, but I know I'll think of you Each step of the way. *  
  
Yet as much as it hurt, there was a part of them that wanted it this way. They loved from a far, admiring each other as a shining beacon of strength for the other from a top an untarnished pedestal. Together they would clash, the pedestals would crumble and their strength fade. Heero was a symbol of the war they had fought; he was bloodied and dirty. Relena was the symbol of the peace they had wanted, bright and untouched by the blood of war. Heero could not exist in the world she moved in, his presence was inappropriate. They both knew it.  
  
*And I will always love you I will always love you*  
  
To keep that special connection they shared they would continue to love each other from a distance. Heero looked up at Relena and slung his bag over his shoulder. It was time to go. Walking across the room his free hand reached up to wipe a lone tear from her cheek, his hand lingering a moment longer.  
  
*Bitter sweet memories that is all I am Takin' with me. Goodbye, please Don't cry 'cause we both know that I'm not What you need. *  
  
"Heero you don't have to be alone, you know he loves you. He was there in the way I could never be for you when you really needed him most and he always knew what you needed, what you wanted. You need him Heero, but these feelings between us blinded any others." Relena stepped away from Heero then, away from his hand and in her heart she let him go.  
  
*But I will always love you I will always love you. *  
  
Heero's voice emerged, sounding a bit rougher than normal. "I hope life will treat you kind. And I hope that you have all that you ever dreamed of, and I wish you joy and happiness, but above all of this I wish you love. [1]" Then Heero slipped out of the room and was gone.  
  
*I will always love you. . . I will always, always love you. *  
  
Heero stood behind a heavy red curtain on the upper balcony of the senate house, watching Relena speaking to the politicians below. A moment later he was gone and Relena unerringly gazed up at the place where he had been before resuming her speech. Relena would always be grateful for the strength he'd given her and would always carry him in her heart, but that strength that was a gift from Heero allowed her to stand on her own without him.  
  
*I will always love you! I will always love you!!*  
  
Heero walked away, his bag over his shoulder, never looking back. He would always love her but as he moved forward, leaving her behind, he moved towards a love that was within his reach, a love that wouldn't break if he touched it, a love that would last.  
  
Quatre. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] A spoken part of the song. 


End file.
